The Light Of My Heart
by Kaggie27
Summary: Sesshomaru love of his life death causes him to go to depression, until one day he met a girl who resembles his love...(please read my previous account at Kaggie714


Haai everyone (: sorry if you were waiting on my stories I was really busy I had to make a new account because someone I was not able to access my other one anyway please check out my stories from my previous account Kaggie714 and let me know if you want me to continue thank you

The light of my heart: chapter 2: Nightmares

"Otosan..." a soft voice was heard throughout the room.

' _Sesshomaru_...'

The demon known as Sesshomaru heard the voice in his head as he slept.

'Your lover is dead, you failed to protect her.' He tossed and turned, gripping the bed sheets furiously as the voice taunted him with hatred. 'You never deserved her. Its all your fault she's dead how pathetic you become...'

'Otosan...please wake up...' the soft voice said once again, the little demon boy saw how his father stirred in his sleep, hearing him mumble things that he couldn't make out, the kitsune heard the fear in his tone, his head shook violently as to ward off further nightmares from appearing, but to no avail, sweat glistened his body, the little boy notice the shining tears that were staining his face, his eyes shut tightly as his face held a pained expression. 'His dreaming about Okasan again...' he thought sadly. It always ended up like this every night, having nightmares about her and crying himself to sleep hugging her stuff animal she left behind, after his mother's death, he was still grieving, who woundt? Seeing his love die right before his eyes had scarred him, he would lock himself into his room and just stare at the window, with his demon ability he be able to hear soft cries, he was the only one to calm him down hating to see his father in this condition he call for him again but this time a little lounder than before. 'Otosan!'

"Kagome!" that one word echoed throughout the dimly lit bedroom. Sesshomaru shot his eyes open, sitting bolt upright in bed, his eyes open and tears streaming from them, looking around for some moments, he was in his room, in his castle. 'Not again.' He thought to himself with a groan. He had had another nightmare about his beloved, the one that always made his heart race in fear. His breathing was sharp and quick, matching his rapid heart beat, he tried to rid himself of the frightening images. After gaining his composure, he used his left hand to rid a strand of hair out of his face, while his right still violently clutched to the sheets.

"Otosan?" the kitsune said again and nudged his arm, looking at him with concern in his ruby green eyes for him, his five years old adopted son moved on his lap, Sesshomaru looked down at his son, only to be surprised by the sight of the little boy staring back up at him. "Why are you awake?" He asked in a low voice. "You had a bad dream" the child told him somberly.

"I did, didn't I..." Sesshomaru agreed easily enough, bringing up a hand to lightly stroke through his son's orange hair. He watched Shippo lean into his hand and he smiled a bit. "Did I wake you up?"

His small boy looked down, biting his lip uneasily.

"Did I?" Sesshomaru turned his son's head back towards him.

"You were sayin' mommys name..." his child said slowly, looking up at him worriedly.

"I must admit that my dream featured her quite strongly..." he said, forgetting that he was talking to a five year old. At his son's blank look, he mentally slapped himself and adjusted his statement. "...In other words, mommy is in my dream quite a lot."

The daiyōkai observed him very closely, Shippo shoulders were shaking violently his eyes were covered by his bangs, before he suddenly lifted them to show tears that were streaming down his face, his eyes soften at the sight of him, losing his Kagome has been hard on everyone but out of them all the young kitsune was attached to Kagome like a son to its mother. He was the one who slept with her every night. He was attached to her her loss is the worst thing he ever felt, he thought he would always be lonely in the world until Kagome came a long and took him under her wing no matter if he was a demon, she was very generous always tries to help others, even if those things don't concern her or when nobody else wants to even try, by putting others persons needs before hers. Kagome was one of a kind, Sesshomaru himself became depress without his Kagome by his side life didn't have meaning at all, He missed her a lot, he missed her smile, her laugh, her angeletic voice, the way her skin glowed in the moonlight, the way she makes him feel full of happiness, the way her checks turned crimson every time he complimented her, he missed her warmth, he missed her vanilla scent and those blue eyes of hers. It wasn't suppose to be like this they were suppose to grow old together and have pups like they wanted, he would have follow her to death if it weren't for his father interveneing... the love he had for his kit had kept him going.

"I miss Mommy so much!" Shippo said as his bottom lip quiver.

Sesshomaru brought him closer to him hugging the poor boy, rubbing his back soothingly while making low rumbling noise that vibrates throughout his chest and gets the child to calm down, letting his tears stain the youkai shirt, Shippo snuggled into Sesshomaru embrace.

''Shh...It's...It's alright...'' he said as he too shed tears for his beloved love. "I do too, I need her back with me." His adopted sons crys increase, he hated when he cry it pain his heart, he wasn't so cheerful as he use to be. "...remember when it was time for dinner..." Sesshomaru began comforting him. "...Mommy always makes delicious food doesn't she?..." Shippos nodded his sobs decrease hearing his fathers words. "...not to mention she makes good dumplings too, she was about to scarf all of them down until I took them away from her telling her I wanted some too, she got mad demanding she wanted them back if I didn't return the dumplings back she threatened me that I would not be allow to come in the castle for a day...just to mess with her in the end I ended up finishing the dumplings, she turned from mad to frighting, she chased me around the castle for what I have done..."

Shippo smile at that memory, he was there too...he knew never to never mess w/ Kagome, she can go from happy to fiesty in just one second. "Mommy swore she wouldn't talk to you after that."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle. "It took a while to make her forgive me but it was worth it..." It was quite funny to see actually, her beautiful face turn red it made her look cute. He could never forget the day he meet her. He was wounded greatly from a battle and his chances of surviving were slim, a demon such as him would heal with no problem but his wounds were to much to take even for a powerful demon like him, if he had not meet Kagome that day he would have been a goner, he never thought he would be able to fall in love with a human girl no less she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. No girl could compare to her. She was very smart and kind. Despite the fact that he was cold to her and pushed her away, she was persistent to heal him.

"I wish mommy was here with us."

"I miss her too. I miss her very much." Sesshomaru sadly said as his amber eyes glistered in the night, the kitsune felt bad for him the day he lost Kagome it was also the day the people say he lost how to love. Of course he loved his son but unlike before he started putting distance between him and his little boy. He became stoned faced and stoic showing little emotion. He became even fiercer and more cold. Overall he was somewhat hollow inside and missing a piece of his heart. Shippo glance at the stuff animal of a white dog under the sheets it looked a lot like Sesshomaru except it had a red bow attached to its neck, he saw that he always slept with it every night, the kit moved towards it and grabbed it he held it to his father who was looking down spacing out in his own thoughts, Sesshomaru turn to him, he took it from him gently and stared at the stuff animal in front of him it was special to him. He had bought it for Kagome's as a gift, she would always cuddle the dog, no matter how silly it was he envy the stuff dog because she would snuggle with it more than him soon he realized he was being ridiculous, clutching the animal closer to him her lingering scent was still there like she had just snuggled it yesterday, he scent of her was overwhelming him. His heart wad filled with pain. Only the scent of her can give him comfort. He felt so alone now without his Kagome. Light whimpers can be heard from him as he recounted all the moment he had with her from the day they met. Even though he promised Kagome he wouldn't blame himself for her death, there was a part of him that did, he hugged the dog to his chest and buried his face into its fuzz. 'Kagome...' he thought sorrow filling his eyes.

"Otosan..." he heard his little boy's voice worrying for him

Sesshomaru looked at him ruffing his hair with his clae hand softly he smile lighly "Thank you pup..." he said Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes. "...Morning will arrive soon, you need to sleep pup its still night..." Shippo nodded he got in the covers and Sesshomaru follow right after him, his right arm on top of his head while his left hugged the kitsune, the stuff animal next to him.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you happy." he whispered to his son as he gave him a kiss in the forehead before he fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
